


Undiscovered Country

by Morgana



Series: Just Can't Get Enough [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander decides he wants to learn more about vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiscovered Country

Xander stared at the door in front of him. It shouldn't have been this intimidating - after all, it was just a door, right? Okay, so it was a door with a really fancy brass knocker that probably meant something special, but a door all the same. And doors were made to walk through, or knock on... but which was he supposed to do? He wasn't sure if Angel meant for him to just go inside, or if he was supposed to ring the bell, or just wait in the hallway like the big chicken he seemed to be quickly turning into.

“Come on in,” a low voice called from inside the apartment. Well, he guessed that answered that question, then. 

Xander fought the sudden instinct to turn and run for the library. Maybe Giles should be told about the weird symbol on Angel's door knocker? Maybe it was some kind of world end-y thing- it looked magical, and magic was usually something that needed research and - No. He wanted this. Swallowing hard, the boy turned the doorknob, then stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. “Hey, sorry I took a little while,” he said. “I thought I'd let my parents know that I might not be home for a while. That door knocker you've got, with all the loops and stuff, looks pretty cool. Is it some kind of vampire-y demonic protector or - ” The rest of his question died on his lips as he turned around and got his first good look at Angel.

The vampire was sitting on his couch without a stitch of clothing on, one hand wrapped around his dick, moving over his shaft in long, slow strokes. Xander wasn't sure whether it was the sight of Angel naked or the fact that he was jerking off right in front of him, but something managed to short-circuit any part of his brain except the one that was screaming out for more of what they'd done earlier. He swallowed and licked his lips, only distantly hearing the way Angel moaned at the sight. When Angel held his free hand out and beckoned, Xander dropped his backpack and stumbled towards him.

He made it most of the way over to the couch before his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees on the floor. Angel smiled and reached out to touch his hair, then went back to pinching his nipple while he stroked himself. Xander couldn't resist watching, his eyes roving from hard little nipple to harder and definitely not little cock, to Angel's face and back down. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from Angel's dick. It was the first he'd ever seen hard that wasn't his own or on a porno film, and a lot thicker than he'd imagined. Liquid glistened on the tip and as he watched, the shaft jumped and spilled a little more, droplets sliding down the veiny side towards the thick patch of dark hair that covered the other man's groin and balls. Xander suddenly wanted to follow that trail with his tongue, to lap up those drops and-

He groaned, his hand reaching down to adjust his painfully hard dick inside his jeans, then shuffled a little closer to the couch. He couldn't wait anymore - he had to do something or he was going to die just kneeling and watching. Glancing up at Angel, Xander slowly reached out to brush his fingers over the wet tip, the contact making his skin tingle. Angel moaned and nodded, his hand falling away to allow Xander to explore more. Xander moved closer still, until he was kneeling between Angel's spread legs, and stared in rapt fascination at Angel's cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a tentative squeeze, smiling when he heard the moan above that told him it was a good idea. But before he started really doing anything, he wanted to explore a little. This might be the only time he got to get this close to someone else's cock, and he didn't want to waste it.

It felt weird holding a dick that wasn't his own, the different angle leaving him more than a little adrift and he wondered if this was what it was like for girls. He slowly curled his hand around and slid it down, easing back up, his motion awkward and slightly jerky. Angel moaned and shifted, opening his legs a little more to give Xander more room to explore. Xander couldn't look away from the darkening shaft, his mouth going dry at the sight of a milky droplet forming on the tip. Without thinking about it, he lowered his head to catch it with his tongue. The heavy, slightly bitter fluid hit his palate and he wondered what it would be like to really taste more.

Pulling back a little, Xander licked the tip of Angel's dick again, earning a low groan from the vampire above him. He kissed it, then started working his way downwards with careful licks until he reached the base, his nose almost buried in wiry curls. The strong scent of male musk rose up to greet him, its unmistakable aroma making his own cock harder than ever. With a groan, Xander buried his face in the thatch of dark hair, nuzzling and licking as his hand slid down to cup the weight of Angel's balls, rolling them in his palm and squeezing gently when he started to make his way back up the vampire's shaft.

Angel moaned, his head falling back, eyes sliding closed as he reveled in the attentions of the young human. He'd never dreamed this eager sensuality lay so close to the surface, but he was discovering that he'd made the right choice when he'd picked this boy for his conquest. A warm, wet tongue slid over his aching flesh, teasing him to a painful hardness while a careful hand cradled his balls in exquisite counterpoint. Xander raised his head and licked his lips, making Angel wonder if the boy was trying to drive him crazy. “Tell me what to do,” he whispered.

Fuck, who'd have thought Xander Harris could look like sin itself? “Take the tip in your mouth and suck on it,” Angel answered hoarsely, reaching out to stroke a lock of dark hair.

Xander nodded and ducked back down, closing his mouth around Angel's cock as directed. Hoping he wasn't about to really fuck it up, he sucked - tentative and slow at first, then harder when he heard Angel moan again. Dipping his head down, he felt the head slide over his tongue as he sank further down. Encouraged by the vampire's soft hiss of pleasure, he drew back and plunged forward again, but went too far in his eagerness and pulled off with a sick gagging sound. Humiliation swamped him and he tried again only to have the same thing happen. Christ, he couldn't even do this right!

Hands cupped his face and brushed hair out of his eyes, and then he was hauled up into the other man's lap and lips brushed over his burning cheeks. He tried to push away, but an iron grip held him tight, forcing him to sit still while Angel cradled him like a girl. “Shhh, it's okay,” Angel whispered, and to his horror, Xander felt the tears that had been stinging the backs of his eyes spill over. “Shhh, baby, you did good. I'm so proud of you.”

“But I couldn't -” Angel cut him off, claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth as naturally as if it belonged there. He opened wider when thumbs settled along his jaw, allowing them to coax him open and massage the slight ache away at the same time.

When he pulled back to let him breathe, Angel kissed him lightly again and told him, “Don't feel bad, baby. You did great for your first time.”

Xander nodded and wondered how his first time stacked up against the others he was sure Angel had taught to do this. He knew you weren't supposed to keep score or judge one lover against another, but he was pretty sure most people did all the same, and he wanted to try to make sure his name wasn't on the bottom of the list. “I just... I wanted to -” His eyes slid down the other man's body, cheeks flushing a bright pink as he thought about what had been interrupted.

“You wanted to make me come?” The boy nodded and Angel laughed softly. “I never said you couldn't. What did you want?” A confused look was his answer, and he prompted, “How do you want me to come, Xander? In your hand? Want to watch me finish myself off? Tell me what you want.”

He hesitated, then whispered, “I want... I mean, can I taste you?” He knew he'd messed up when he'd tried it, but the memory of the precome still lingered on his tongue, the slick, slightly bitter drops that made him want to know what the rest was like.

“You want -?” Angel groaned and then shoved him back down to the floor. He'd meant to go slow with the boy, really he had, but the hesitant request and clear hunger behind it nearly stripped him of his last bit of control. Hopefully the boy really meant it about wanting to taste him, because he wasn't going to last two minutes once that sweet mouth was wrapped around his dick again. Wide eyes looked up at him, and he reached out to stroke the pretty pink lips. “Suck me, Xander,” he commanded softly, offering him a tender smile to soften the order.

A shudder ripped through the teenager's body, and he moaned as he ducked his head down, mouth opening wide to take him inside. He didn't try to go so far down this time, just down an inch or so before he pulled back and suckled at the tip. Angel groaned loudly, his hand falling onto Xander's head, where it lay heavily as he fought the urge to fuck up into the boy's mouth. Another hard suck and he was coming, his cock shooting heavy spurts of creamy fluid that Xander was drinking down like he'd been born to it. “Fuck!” he gasped, panting heavily as the dark head lifted. “That was - fuck, Xander!”

The boy's eyes were almost black as he looked up at him. “Yeah,” he breathed, licking his lips. 

Angel could smell his arousal, and knowing he'd been turned on by that was almost enough to make him hard again right away. He looked down at Xander's lap, at the hand that kneaded the lump there and said in a low voice, “Don't.” When he snatched it away as though he'd been burned, the vampire knew he'd made the right choice. This kid was absolutely the perfect pet, just waiting for the right person to discover him.

Jerking him to his feet, Angel leaned forward, rubbing his cheek briefly over the damp denim. He could smell the climaxes he'd brought the boy to earlier, smell his own musk from when he'd ground against him, and he smiled at the thought that soon he'd do more than just smell. Xander moaned, his hands twitching, but they stayed at his sides. Wrapping his hand around the bulge of the boy's cock, Angel said softly, “This is mine now.” 

“Yours,” Xander gasped. He only had a vague notion of what he was agreeing to, but knew that he had to agree before Angel would do anything else. And he was so hard it was beginning to hurt, so he'd have gladly signed his life away, so long as it meant he'd get to come.

As soon as he said it, Angel's hands were working over his fly, unbuttoning and unzipping, shoving both jeans and boxers down. He heard them hit the floor with a thump, but couldn't bring himself to care when a hand wrapped around his shaft and squeezed. “Take off your shirt,” the vampire ordered.

Xander stripped it off, then caught his breath when Angel leaned forward to kiss the soft skin just under his navel, tongue slipping out to lap at him like he was a new kind of dessert. “Remember what I promised?” he whispered, breath cool against the damp patch of skin. “I can make you come in five minutes or keep you hard for hours...”

Amused brown eyes met his as Angel tilted his head back. “Which do you want first?”

“F-first?” His head was spinning, but when the hand around his dick stroked him slowly, he knew he'd never manage to last for hours, so he gasped, “Minutes, please!”

“Poor baby,” Angel crooned. “You're really not used to this, are you?” He didn't wait for an answer, just ducked his head and - oh, God!

Xander moaned when he felt a mouth wrap around his cock for the very first time. Something slid wetly along his length, then circled the tip and he realized it had to be his tongue. Angel's tongue! On his cock and it felt so fucking fantastic that he knew he'd be lucky to last even five minutes. “Oh, God,” he cried out, groaning when Angel chuckled and the vibration tingled all the way up his dick.

Without being aware of it, the boy's hands slid into dark hair, holding the vampire still as he began to thrust forward, mindlessly chasing the orgasm that he could feel hovering just out of reach. A large hand cupped his balls, rolling them in the palm and he screamed out something that sounded vaguely like Angel's name as he came, shooting hard enough to make him see stars. 

Angel swallowed him down, the faint fluttering of throat muscles around the tip of his cock teasing out still more come until Xander thought he might have a heart attack right then and there. But somehow he managed to stay both upright and conscious, although the hands that had shifted to grip his hips were the main reason for the first. The second he just chalked up to dumb luck.

The vampire kissed the tip of his dick as it slid free, then slowly rose to stand in front of him. “Mine now,” he whispered again, one hand sliding into Xander's hair, pulling him close. Lips met in a long, leisurely kiss that ended with tongues tangled together, sharing the sharp taste of come between them. When he pulled back, Angel looked at him again, then said quietly, “Take the rest of your clothes off. I want to watch you crawl naked to my bed.”

“Fuck,” the boy whispered, but he was busying toeing his shoes off and kicking the jeans the rest of the way down even as he tried to figure out exactly what he was doing. One look at the glittering dark eyes and he knew that, whatever this was, he wasn't ready to leave yet. Sinking back down to the floor, he started crawling slowly towards the long hallway, already looking forward to the pleasure that waited for him in the bedroom.


End file.
